


Zombies? This Has To Be Magic!

by killeraj68



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Litten!Maki, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon References, Popplio!Umi, Rowlet!Kotori, Supernatural Elements, Zombie Apocalypse, werewolf!Umi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killeraj68/pseuds/killeraj68
Summary: (Another Zombie AU but science is boring so...) Will the members of μ's find a way to resolve the so called infection? Are some the members completely clueless? How do you investigate without being killed in an apocalyptic environment?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> READ: (Headcanon Plot) Please. -  
> Sleygal 's "Do You Accept Me for Who I Am?"  
> Razgriz89 's "Mokutori"  
> (I'll add to them; not many recaps so. (But you can probably guess))
> 
> Disclaimer: All you need to know is I don't make the money. It also should be obvious what bits of plot I DO own along with the arrangement.
> 
> Included:  
> Yandere Simulator character concepts.  
> Inspiration from Crappy Angel 's "Love Live! The Survival Project".  
> Anime: "Spice and Wolf" Concept.
> 
> This was originally posted on FanFiction, so I update for errors (Dates posted up top) randomly there, which I don't know I'll do here. So the previously mentioned works are on there.  
> As I'm new, feel free to suggest tags.

"Honoka!"

"Honoka-chan!"

"Honoka-chan-nya!"

The quiet rooftop formerly occupied by herself, the graduating, former Student Council President, erupted into life. She had come up here thinking about her time at the school filled with wonderful memories, just as her friends had guessed. When she heard the door close and the sounds of footsteps coming to a halt, she turned to them.

"Ah, girls! You're all here!" Honoka stated quite cheerfully, her eyes seemingly glowed, "You're all free for the next few days like I've told you to be right?!"

"Of course! The great Nico-nii wouldn't forget her friend's request~."

"Quiet Nico-chan, I still want to know why Honoka told us all to bring our stuff to school."

Nico only grumbled at Maki's rudeness, she wanted to know too. Meanwhile, Eli, Rin and Umi agreed with her for different reasons while the remaining girls watched.

"Honoka, please tell me you've planned your surprise activity properly this time."

"Nya~! Rin wants to know what Honoka-chan plans to do! Tell us, tell us!"

"Ho-no-ka." Umi empathized every syllable in a stern tone, "I must agree with Eli, if this is another one of your sudden reckless plans formed on a whim-", Umi left the sentence hanging, opting to just glare at her. Used to it, Honoka pretended she wasn't on the receiving end.

"Now, now, Umi-chan. Let Honoka-chan explain first." Kotori said while nudging her, somewhat calming the archer.

Honoka stood in front of them in a proud pose after Umi settled down. They hadn't noticed it before, but she was holding a piece of paper.

"Over the past year I have matured. I have learned that to avoid punishment-", pausing for the important life lesson reveal, "I must learn how use the rules against Umi-chan!" She then showed the paper to the girls, immediately taken by Eli.

"Honoka… This is… A properly submitted form! Harasho~, it was even submitted with the required processing time beforehand too!"

Eli was shocked and proud that her successor had matured, even though it was for an improper reason. Umi just gave her an annoyed look but she was also proud. She wasn't about to admit it or the fact that she hadn't noticed Honoka or Kotori working on that form in the slightest.

However, Maki had eventually gotten annoyed and brought up her question again, snapping Eli out of her temporary shock.

"Ah, right. Based off this form we're having another sleepover at school again. Is that right, Honoka?"

"Yep! I know it's sudden but we haven't had a single sleepover all~ year, so I thought I had to change that you know!?"

The responses she received included happy yelling, sighing, grumbling, and nervous chuckling. Even though it may have sounded like they were thinking differently to an outside party, they were all happy thinking along the lines of, 'That's our old crazy leader at it again.'

..

They had set up their things in the clubroom, including a lot of food supplies thanks to Honoka, Hanayo, Nico, and Maki. They even had some stuff in the school storage, showing just how much they bought much to Maki's dismay. Although, Maki was secretly thankful that Nico had accompanied them, she knew how to spot deals. It still didn't change the fact they made her spend all the cash she had on hand.

They had an early dinner after a bit of resting too.

..

Earlier the teachers had shown them how to close the gate properly and the necessary keys to the property. They trusted most of the former council members and their boss's daughter, not to mention they've stayed before.

On top of that, even though the girls didn't know, Principal Minami, herself, was on campus and would look after them.

Not that she didn't trust them, it was just that she was dragged there.

..

After their meal the girls decided to talk a bit about the recent events in their lives.

The After School Navigators' families were blessed with a vacation to Hokkaido thanks to Nozomi, they had all left the previous day. The actual trio had decided not to go for a few reasons, mainly because Honoka had told them in advance to prepare for this day and there wouldn't be any tickets for Nico's siblings. Besides, Maki offered to let them stay at her place in advance and it was a fun result. As for the spiritual mom of μ's, she was still really lucky. She had bought winning tickets for three different contests and the prizes were, of course, the tickets and cash. Nozomi had kept the the money in a personal account and pestered her friends' families to take the tickets as she couldn't, wouldn't, travel. She had also insisted it was what her cards demanded of her.

The Sonoda's and the Nishikino's had gone earlier to the same place as the other three families for their respective businesses. Honoka's parents had apparently gone there for some sweets event planned months ago. Meanwhile her sister and Arisa were currently at the shop for their own sleepover.

Besides the sudden movements of their family members, nothing new, to them, was mentioned that night.

After a while the girls had apparently fallen asleep after their activities of fun for the day, happy to spend time together.

...

In her office, Principal Minami and a certain woman were also about to turn in for the night.

"Is it alright to spy on them? I worry about half of them but I also trust all of them at the same time. I mean, most of them are high-school graduates as of today…"

"It's fine Minami… This is fun right? Hanging out like we're young again, actually laughing at silly things," the woman paused, "I don't know about you but this is a nice change."

"I suppose you're right but…", Minami looked to the side of the room, eyebrows twitching, "Did you have to build a wall of cans in my office? Why did you buy so much? If I didn't know you, your spending tendencies, I'd say you were preparing for a disaster! You even have camping equipment for us and the girls in a classroom too..."

"Well Minami, you'll have to thank me if one does happen! Good night." The figure then pretended to sleep to avoid Minami's nagging.

Minami sighed, picturing the smirk of victory her companion probably had before going to sleep mumbling, "Good night…"

.. ... ..

It turned out μ's had many hardcore fans, who had started to worship their goddesses in disturbing ways. Starting a demonic cult, for example.

For the said cult, a creepy leader needed to lead them. The latter alone had created all the activities for the other members. Of course, those that joined didn't believe in the things they did or knew their intentions for them.

The leader knew the occult was very real. They thought that the 9 school idols were human trash, just like the rest. Luckily for them, not a single member knew these things.

On the same night μ's decided to stay at their school, one of their activities began. It seemed like the usual, just some random chanting, but something was indeed different. For once their leader did not join in, but those that noticed didn't think much about it.

Then in a moment all the members present formed into a black mass, then into a single deformed body.

Attracted to the nearby town's noise, it started charging onwards.

The first screams of terror would ring there.


	2. Minami School Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Included: Razgriz89 's "Mokutori" Plot.

Principal Minami was not happy this morning.

..

Light shined into her office but she was thankful, her desk had protected both of their eyes. However being a teacher, even though she didn't teach, caused her to wake up and get up anyways. Though, she only managed to stand long enough to sit in her chair to look out the window. Outside she saw the locked gate and the trees with the sunrise. Still dazed she looked the clock, 'This early? Must be habit...', she thought. She leaned back in her chair and basked in the light for what seemed to be a few minutes, waiting for her mind to run.

As she sat there she slowly realized something, 'Hm... that's odd, does the light usually shine in?' She sat back up and looked at the so called 'light'. Her eyes focused and relayed to her brain that the color was far too orange and it was coming from the wrong place, the ground even. Not to mention the traces of smoke in the same direction. "That's...!" the Principal gasped and stood up, pressing against her window she saw that, based off off the orange glow, it was fire from a more densely populated area in the distance. She turned to the clock, 'It hasn't moved?! I know time has definitely passed... I misread it then? That means the city has been burning, and it's still burning.' She sat back down trying to think.

..

Currently, she had gotten over her shock. Unfortunately she didn't know what to do. She stared towards the school gates unconsciously, by now the real sunlight shined upon the school.

"Should I try to find out... Not in this area... Not a concern... But some of them...?" she mumbled. While she was thinking her subconscious vision decided to smack her in the face. She saw an adult figure hanging out by the gates. "What are they doing? They shouldn't be here, not to mention it's pretty early."

She stood up and walked around to her companion. Bending down to the figure, with many attempts, she woke her up.

"Why did you wake me up Minami~?" she immediately whined.

"I need to go out, there's a... suspicious man by the gates."

Becoming more alert she replied, "Are you sure he isn't just taking a walk?"

Minami shook her head. "Take a look."

The figure by the gate was indeed moving, however they were going in a continuous forward motion. Therefore, the person was smacking themselves with the gate. It'd be funny if they hadn't been going at it for a solid 5 minutes, this wasn't normal.

"Are you sure you want to go out there?"

"Well it is my school so I'll get cha-"

"Knowing you, you're not bringing a weapon are you? At least wear something you can run in, I bought something like that yesterday in fact!" she exclaimed. She may be too lazy and hazy to move outside, but she still cared. "You look good in your suit and all but it must be hard to move in." She winked.

"Grr... You-... Alright, I'll change into sportswear."

.. ... ..

Earlier that morning, just like her mother, Kotori woke up slowly and looked around. Umi was next to her and the others were... "Eep!"

How could she forget such a tragedy?! Last night, even though they all feared 'death', Maki started another pillow fight just like the time during their first training camp. In such a confined room, Umi was sure to be hit. Kotori shuddered at the memory, the sight of her friends dropping one by one. Thankfully she stopped and decided to sleep when Hanayo and herself were huddled in different corners. Working together though, the deceased combatants were covered with a blanket for their sacrifice. Hanayo settled down next to Rin while she laid next to Umi.

The memory shook her up a bit, but she was in a thinking mood now. Eventually, she thought about Umi, then to their secrets as a result.

'It was only last week, huh?', she thought, staring at Umi.

One of her best friends showed her an unbelievable secret. In return, the next day she spun her head completely around. Kotori chuckled at the memory of her coaxing a blue ball of fur to uncurl.

Luckily she didn't have to explain her condition, Umi and Maki still had side effects of their own ordeal too. However, unlike them, she decided to learn more about her greater potential for powers thanks to Hanayo. Whether or not her underclassman figured it out, she didn't know. Personally though, she thought her older moves' power had improved a lot and the newer ones could be amazing once she masters them.

Kotori had decided to train in the mountains during her free time that year, curtsy of Maki who lost to her 'Onegai'. However, Maki was stubborn and wanted to know what she was doing. Meanwhile, Umi found out and insisted on joining them. It was much more relaxing to be with friends after training of course, but it was also harder to conceal her secret. Of course, being with the stubborn 'Princess', she had to tell Maki. To be fair, asking for 'a lake that can handle huge explosions and isn't important to the ecosystem' was suspicious.

She thought about her training in detail, it was a new experience. It was a shame Maki only stayed for one night, but thankfully, Umi was still interested and accompanied her. She had wondered how Umi could meditate while within earshot of her yelling while she trained at the time, she had suspicions now.

.. ... ..

Earlier that day the trio arrived at the home, dropped off their things, and explored.

Kotori was stretching by the lake basking in the afternoon light. "Ah~, this is so relaxing." she said happily while she continued.

"Yeah...", Maki trailed off, twirling her hair, "so what are you doing?"

Kotori giggled, "Maki-chan has always been persistent, so I'll show you."

Over the past months, she had been learning about how Pokemon of her type would execute their moves. Luckily Hanayo, for some reason, had a montage of different moves from the show and almost too gladly explained what she thought. Even though she was talking a mile a minute, her information was actually useful. If Kotori could apply and put the concepts into practice successfully was another story.

Back to her situation, she took a stance one would use for bowling and swung out. "-Tori!" The leaf blade went a few feet before making contact, splitting the water's surface before stopping.

"Uueh? Kotori you... Are you okay with this?" Maki was surprised, but she was able to brush it off.

She nodded, "Well I've only become stronger this time and well...", looking up at the sky with a smile, "Like this I could hold my own, even protect the ones I love. You never know, right Maki-chan?" Maki internally cringed at that textbook dialog, not wanting to tell her that though because she sounded a bit too into it.

Kotori quickly leaned into Maki's space-bubble with sparkling eyes, before Maki could react, "Could you breath fire?"

"W-what's with you all of a sudden?" Maki leaned back, "I don't understand, how and why would I breathe fire anyways?!" Maki, who had looked away, looked at a... a... an angry Kotori? This was new. "S-so, uh, you have to give me a tip, yes." Umi was purposely terrifying, showing her annoyance, her angelic counterpart rarely did so too. If Kotori ever became truly angry, she didn't know.

Kotori smiled in victory before thinking intensely. "Um, maybe think of a building heat in your chest and releasing it?" she suggested.

Maki simply shrugged and finally got it after a 'few' tries. It was a good turnout, steam instantly raised from the water.

"What did you feel?" Kotori said excitedly from a safe distance.

"Huh? Well I suppose it's just like you said but the heat felt like...", she blushed, "My own inner power."

Kotori simply giggled to herself. She now had a hint for her more energy like moves. Inner power huh? She turned to Maki. "Thanks Maki-chan, I have a better idea on how to train now!"

"Sure, whatever." Unsure how one trial was enough data, but as long as she didn't have to continue, "Let's just get Umi and go back already. We spent most our time looking for this place so don't forget it."

"Alright, Maki-chan."

.. ... ..

Eventually getting bored, seeing how none of her friends could wake up anyways, she went up to the roof to get a healthy dose of sunlight.

"Ah~. The sun feels good today too!" Kotori walks over to the part where she can oversee the entrance. The first thing she sees, the thing she walked over to see, were the trees. The second thing was the stiff figure of her terrified mother. Wait... Terrified mother?

"Mother? What is she doing here today? Standing by the gate so early too." She focused her eyes on the situation, her mother staring at the man by the gate while trembling like crazy. The man, meanwhile, made her instinctively cautious. First of all he was wearing pajamas. Second of all he had pale skin and bloodstains. Those were not good signs.

The normal thing to do would be to when you see a creepy man is to call the police. At that thought Kotori's subconscious redirected her eyes to the blaze. It is also normal for all law enforcement personnel to be occupied when a majority of the city is on fire.

Kotori looked back down at her petrified mother, then to the gate that suddenly had a few more figures of similar state. For some reason she had the urge to get to her as fast as possible, her own intuition could never wrong her.

Hopping over the fence, she then climbed down the front of her school.

...

She needed to move. She couldn't move. Why? She watched as the man was accompanied by two others of similar state. They were all growling, or perhaps moaning. Alongside that was the strong, yet surprising quiet, banging. It all freaked her out. Luckily for her, it seemed like they couldn't see her, thus they didn't notice her presence.

When she had walked up earlier, she had fully intended to scold the person by the gate. However, when she saw what Kotori had accurately seen from the rooftop, her intuition overruled her responsibility. It screamed at her not to make noise and she listened.

Slowly she realized that maybe this was a zombie apocalypse after she had calmed down. It wasn't completely unreasonable after all, the stereotypes were all there.

'But if that's true then they'd be attracted to sound I think, but then that means the banging will...!' Minami's eyes widened as she realized what could happen. 'That means if we don't... Eliminate them,' she unconsciously shuddered, 'they'll eventually gather into a group big enough to break the gate.' she concluded.

It was the right idea but there was some problems. What if this was a joke? It'd be murder. Then if she really intended to get rid of them, how could she do it? Sure she could try to get a bat and... That... But then she would be noticed. She continued to think until she was interrupted.

"Mother?" said a familiar hushed, soft voice. Principal Minami turned to her daughter. Kotori saw how troubled she looked. "Are you okay? You seem troubled about...", she gestured back towards the gate.

She didn't want to worry her daughter, but Kotori had graduated yesterday after all so replying with a hushed tone, "I was wondering if they were faking their act. They look just like zombies from the movies." Part of Minami wanted to kick herself for believing in the existence zombies, but nothing else made sense.

Kotori quickly answered, "Mother I think this is real." She then proceeded to move so that she was at an angle from the gate bars.

"Ko...tori?" Minami barely whispered. She was worried, but her daughter seemed confident in her moves. Kotori stared intensely somewhere and shifted, then she threw her arm out. One of the figures that had joined the first one suddenly fell over, one of its' legs detached. It didn't even scream or react to it's sudden reposition.

Kotori approached her again. "Um, well mother...", she looked nervous, "I'm sure this is real now so what should we do?" Her hair covered her eyes.

Principal Minami noticed the mood shift and hugged Kotori. While rubbing her daughter's head she realized it has been a while. 'I've really missed spending time with Kotori. Over the recent years...' Her thoughts were halted when she felt Kotori shift, seemingly better.

Pulling away from the Principal she repeated her question.

"Well, I think I can handle it on my own so go back inside with your friends." She wasn't confident at all but she needed to keep a respectable image.

Kotori frowned. "Mhn, no I'll do it. I don't want you to risk yourself. I... Really want to protect everyone when I can." she wore her rare determined face, "Besides I have ranged attacks so it'll be fine, mother."

Minami gave her an genuinely proud look, "Well if that's what you want Kotori, but I'm going to watch, alright?" Kotori look surprised but quickly recovered, and gave a small nod. She turned to repeat the process from earlier except she aimed at their heads. Minami was quite awed how determined Kotori could be at a time like this. Though she couldn't help but grimace a bit when all three heads fell off afterwards, also split in half. She'd have to ask Kotori what she did later.

Kotori walked back towards her taking deep breathes, calming her down. "Um... Let's head back inside mother!"

She nodded and the two started to walk back to the school.

...

The other grown woman was watching the interactions by the gate.

She had been right to worry when she saw the ever so strict Principal freeze. Actually, she was about to assist when she saw something, a grey blur. The younger Minami had sped out of nowhere. After that, she saw her drop the people by the gate after what seemed to be a small pep-talk from her mother.

"Geez. Those two better explain what just happened." She sighed, thinking about the very near future. "I better start going to their clubroom, I bet it'll be easier to explain if we're all together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a Pokemon noob.
> 
> I've noticed I have trouble describing action sequences so... _Imagination_.


	3. First News, Simple Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autocorrect is ruining me. Why you do this?
> 
> The first city description is in the end AN.

"Ah~! Slept like a log I did. Huh?"

Sonoda Umi had woken up from a peaceful slumber. She proceeded to look around the room, confused. With the exception of Hanayo and Kotori, based off the latter's pillow's position, the old members of μ's seemed to have slept in awkward positions.

Umi blinked as she slowly realized she had woken up earlier in a bad state, rendering the trouble makers unconscious, faster than usual. Normally her very pissed off sleepy mind would slowly pick people off, a dramatic effect, but last night was different.

In the middle of the night, while Nozomi told stories, she felt something she hadn't in years. It was also why she had said she'd go to sleep earlier, to meditate.

'My wolf half...', she thought as she laid down with her left arm over her eyes, 'It hasn't acted up since the first few times so why now? What happened last night to make it go crazy? She has been appeased with those nights in my room and recently this year I...'.

Umi's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door, as the room was previouly quiet. Who was here on the weekend? It wasn't Kotori since she wouldn't have bothered, so...

"Girls? I'm coming in." a familiar voice said, as Minami's companion came in, "Woah, what happened in here?"

Umi sat up again and blinked, facing towards the figure. Maki bolted up at the same time.

"Uuweh?! Mama! What are you doing here?!" Maki yelled with her face rivaling her hair color. Her yell woke up her fellow temporarily comatose members and Hanayo.

"Well I know this is sudden, but there seems to be a serious situation."

Sure all of the members had seen Maki's father angry, or with a serious expression at least, but her mother? Never.

"Nishikino-san, what is the matter?" Umi, being the most awake, was speaking for the group.

"I'm not quite sure but it must be serious." She bit her lip, thinking about her next words. "I believe I saw Kotori-chan... Dispose of a few people by the front gate, but I'm sure it was for a good reason. Minami was also there and her reaction made it seem like a good thing."

A group "Eeh?!" was heard coming from the clubroom.

"I, uh, just wanted to give you all a warning before those two drops some news on us."

"Nishikino-san," It was Eli this time, "has the media reported anything major yet?"

"Well I haven't really checked but I already rigged your school to record for me!"

"M-mama..." Poor Maki buried her face into her hands because of her mother's confession, "Anyway, shouldn't we check after they get here?" Maki was trying to recover now.

Before she could be answered, a pair of footsteps interrupted. The Minami duo had arrived.

"Everyone!" Kotori started. "There's a huge blaze in the distance but luckily I don't think it's near any of our homes." She took a deep breath, "Also there may or may not be a zombie apocalypse!" she squeaked out in her already high pitched voice. Thankfully the audience understood her, Nishikino from the close proximity and μ's from their strong friendship.

"Zombie... Apocalypse-nya?"

"This is big news!"

The other members responded with various sound effects, they were fully awake now.

Nobody could deny the truth. The two Minami's faces were expressing the seriousness, and Nishikino's words also matched the situation.

The Principal eventually explained the situation in more detail.

"Nishikino-san, please check if the media has reported on the matter. I also wish to accompany you." Eli said as she stood up.

"Nishikino, I'll also come with you."

"Ah, I'll come along too."

The four moms, two of whom were only such by title, exited the room.

"W-what should we do now?" Hanayo asked nervously.

"We should bring Yukiho and Arisa-chan here. Kotori-chan's dad too." Honoka stated in her usual tone.

Nobody had seen the flash that was a wave of sadness across Kotori's face. The remaining members were slightly shocked at the quick response, 'Honoka..."

The remaining, former, third-year was the first to respond. "Nico thinks it's a good idea. We have to save the family members we know we can definitely reach right now."

That's right, the only ones in the city right now besides them were the two sisters and Kotori's father. Luckily both homes were on the same street so it should be easy to check.

"How are we going to do it though, Nico-chan?" Maki had stated the obvious question.

"I could do it." Everyone turned to Kotori. "I think I could sneak by with my own special way." She had her eyes shut while smirking nervously.

"Wha- Kotori-chan? Then I'll go too!" Honoka said, pumped up.

"Rin wants to too! I'm so excited-nya!" Rin followed with the same tone.

"Honoka. Rin."

"Eeh..." The duo gulped.

"I believe only I should go with Kotori if she truly insists." Umi stated sternly. "You both may have excellent reflexes, but some of your other qualities might put you in danger. Honoka, your clumsiness and recklessness may put you in a bad situation. Rin, since you're so energetic you may not stay quiet for long, it'll be bad if Minami-san is correct." She smiled more gently at the next part. "Besides, your cheerful energy will far more useful here."

"Oh~. I get it. You want us to be the team spirits right? Let's go, Rin-chan!" Rin nya-ed back in response. Then the duo ran out of the room cheerfully.

"W-wait! You two, ah!" Hanayo tried to chase after them.

"Say Umi, what about Eli?" Maki said, looking at her senior.

"Well I was thinking she could get your mother and Minami-san into shape. It'd be good to be prepared just in case something happens. The rest of you should train too if we do go out. Besides, a smaller group will attract less attention."

"Ah-yeah. I don't think I could leave mama behind..."

"So," Nico started in a flat tone, "shouldn't we get those three before those four come back so we can talk?"

"...", the four got up to do such.

.. ... ..

"Nishikino, how do you get all of these things into my school undetected?"

"Uh... Don't worry about it. We should just watch the report, right?"

With that, the TV turned on and the news from earlier played.

"... and during the night a huge blaze was started for unknown reasons. While law enforcement tried to evacuate citizens and put it out, an epidemic that can only be described as a 'zombie outbreak' has occurred. Due to the quick pace we only have limited information but it may be useful. Apparently, based off lost connections, it had started in one city, Hinamizawa, and then spread outwards to others.

The first symptoms of infection are a high fever and paled skin. Surviving hospital staff also claim that the infection eventually kills people, post death their corpses rise. It also seems that infection rates vary, the circumstances of why are unknown. As for the fully turned, they will definitely have pale skin and tend to emit moans and grunts, they will have blood dripping from their mouths. The police have stated that they have supernatural strength and a normal movement capacity, which means they can run. Direct combat is unadvised. Luckily, like the movies, the heads, or rather brains, are their weak points. They're also only attracted to loud sounds. It was observed they aren't attracted to each others' moans or the noise from impacts against objects, based off a small group of them, just to scale their detection range. As for the 'how' part, it is through biting where decent amounts of blood are exchanged. People who had died in other ways didn't turn, even though there were signs they were bit before their death.

They bit their lip before continuing. "In other news, as you are watching this, there will be no further rescue operations. All military power will try to secure Hokkaido instead. Citizens may try to travel there but it is not advised to journey outside. Unlike the movies, this situation is isolated in Japan. Other countries know the situation but the government has not accepted their help as of yet, this situation may endanger the human species."

The broadcast had been cut off.

"Oh my, this seems like a serious situation. We'll gather everyone in your office then, alright Minami-san?" Nozomi paused before turning to Eli. "Let's go, Elichi~." she stated in her playful tone, starting to walk away.

"Wha- Nozomi!"

The two moms of μ's ended up leaving the two women alone.

Minami's hair covered her eyes. "You know Nishikino, I think my husband is dead." The strict woman with the poker face was breaking down.

Reacting quickly, she swiveled to look at Minami with alarmed eyes. "What? Minami what's this all of a sudden? How would you know anyways? You haven't called him yet right?" Nishikino tried to snap her friend out of her sudden mood change.

"No, I did try calling him when I was with Kotori. At that time he usually walks the dog and always brings his phone. So maybe...", she couldn't finish. "This report was hours ago, when I woke up the first time. This infection was already big enough for them to do an analysis in such a short time." She didn't want to keep listing the accurate reasons for why she was right.

At this time Nishikino though she needed a hug. After a few tears soaked into her shirt, she started to speak to Minami.

"As a doctor I have to tell people the bad news time to time. They always breakdown, but they'll eventually have to stop." She pushed Minami away by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "This may sound cheesy, but if the he truly loved you two then he probably wouldn't want his death to ruin your lives you know? Now let's work together to stay strong for our daughters and their friends!"

"Nishikino...", her smile was slightly returning, "That really was cheesy. You're also a great friend too, thank you."

"Right, right? So you're going to forgive me for bringing all these things here now, right?

"...Just this once." Minami agreed with a sigh.

.. ... ..

"Alright, now we may discuss the situation."

Both groups had just explained their actions during their separation, it was around noon. Currently, Minami was the only one sitting in the room while Nishikino stood to her left smiling. Meanwhile μ's was lined up exactly the same way as the time they were called to the office, their rock costumes replaced by their pajamas.

"First of all, Kotori, I would like to know how you plan to avoid danger."

"Um, well you know... It's a secret! Besides you've seen that I can defend myself mother."

"Kotori I will not let you go until you tell me 'how' in more detail. I understand how Umi-chan could avoid danger, but you..."

Kotori truly didn't want to tell her mother her secret and huffed in annoyance. Her friends would easily understand, but the mothers? She didn't think so. It was time for her trademark plea.

"Mother... 'Onegai!'"

Her mother smirked. "Kotori-chan... 'Onegai!'" It was very unexpected.

Kotori was surprised but she hadn't lost her will yet.

"Mother I can't tell you but believe in me... 'Onegai!'"

"Kotori, I worry about you so... 'Onegai!'"

..

The Minami 'Onegai!' battle lasted for a whole hour. Nishikino and the rest of μ's watched the intense interactions.

Except for Umi though. She had backed up into and slid down the wall in a daze.

Kotori collapsed to the floor, "H-how could I lose to my mother?! I even used Growl to win...", Kotori cried in defeat, hunched over, similar to when Nico didn't win the draw.

"So Kotori, what is your secret?" Principal Minami was internally smirking proudly, she still had it after all these years. Although on the outside she still seemed serious.

"I... Okay I'll show you." Kotori paused and scratched her cheek, "Um... I just wanted to say I've learned the basics of a lot of moves this year and I've also gotten better at others..." She closed her eyes.

Kotori started glowing gray, causing everyone to look away. When they looked back they saw a Rowlet with Kotori's side looped ponytail and bow, along with the trademark Minami hair, scaled accordingly on the desk. Her feathers, the brown ones of a normal Rowlet, were the same color as her hair instead.

Kotori flapped her wings. "-Tori!"

"Wah, amazing! Kotori-chan has basically mastered her transformation and turned into Mokuroh, cute!" Hanayo blurted out, her other side arose when she saw Kotori. It took a lot a willpower not to grab her immediately.

The mothers, unlike μ's, were shocked. The two had never seen something that defied their sense of logic. They both quickly swallowed the sudden turn of events to continue.

"...", Minami's eyebrows twitched.

Kotori, sensing her mother's mood shift, hopped down over to Umi and sat on her lap. She had no intentions of transforming back to explain her abilities. Eli could probably handle it. Hopefully.

"You girls don't seem shocked. That means you can explain this to us too, right?" The Principal said that too calmly.

Eli stepped forward nervously. "Well, do you remember when we were preparing for a live, then Kotori had a sleepover for over a week, and then we canceled it? Then Nishikino-san, do you remember a certain mad doctor that was arrested last year?"

Both women nodded.

"Well..."

..

Eli explained what had happened the previous year and why the parents weren't informed. Hanayo clarified what Kotori was. By then it was late in the afternoon; the Sun was going to start setting in an hour or so.

"Well I suppose Kotori may go rescue Yukiho-chan and Arisa-chan tomorrow then. Now let's move to other topics. We have a lot of food stuffs in storage that we should use first. I also think it'd be good to train under Eli-chan. Are there anymore imminent concerns that need discussion?" Minami looked at them.

"Oh! When me, Rin-chan, and Hanayo-chan ran outside we saw some more infected by the gate!"

"That's right, that's right, but they were just wandering around outside-nya!"

"It was really scary... We went back inside and ended up on the roof."

"That's when Nico and the others found them."

"Yes, that could be a problem. To be honest the wall around the property isn't that high to remain secure forever. If they climb on each other we would be in trouble."

Kotori decided it was time to transform back. She hopped back over to her spot and glowed again. Umi decided to get back up too.

"Mother I think I have an idea. I could fly around and use Razor Leaf on the infected around the wall. While we're gone, maybe Maki-chan could burn them? Someone could tie a rope around her so she doesn't fall as she'll probably have to stand on the wall." She looked and smiled apologetically towards Maki, "That is, if only Maki-chan wants to of course."

"Of course I'll do it, Kotori. Something so simple will be easy for me. Although, will burning them make it spread by any chance Mama?" Maki twirled her hair as she asked. Not that she didn't trust her own medical knowledge, but her mother had experience.

"No, I don't think so. Though, maybe you should only burn them if the wind in blowing away from you, just in case."

"Alright then, the next matter?"

"Eh-um, the alpacas. Should we let them roam around campus? I-I could still take care of them but if we're going train under Eli-chan..."

Right, Hanayo was still the caretaker for the Alpacas. What she also meant to say was that even though Umi retook the position of trainer that year, getting tips from Eli, it somehow seemed different. Though Umi was their main trainer beforehand, while they were together, the occasional training from Eli seemed harsher sometimes.

"Yes, but can they take care of themselves?"

"Ah ha, you don't have to worry about that. They're much smarter than you'd think, but they may need water."

Eli was also thinking about how she had to apologize on her knees before the female alpaca forgave her.

"Alright then-".

"I think we should try to fix this epidemic ourselves. My cards say that things will only return back to normal, with our own efforts." Nozomi cut in.

Everyone was shocked of course. The real mom of μ's saying something like that, but then again her cards were rarely wrong too. But then again...

"Nozomi! First you act indifferently after the news, and now you're suggesting we solve a nationwide epidemic? This is a bit sudden and seems a bit... Impossible."

"Now, now, Elichi. We can do anything if we have enough faith right? It's not exactly the same but we're all together with another goal in front of us." She was speaking in that wise yet playful tone again.

"Besides..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a name so I took it from the anime 'Higurashi When They Cry'. I don't plan on any more connections. However you may visualize the town being replaced by a forest, that would be where the cult met. That means the city that Shion stays in is the first city, now called 'Hinamizawa' here.
> 
> It's funny because Hinamizawa did have an epidemic in the OVA. You get a good city shot though... I think.
> 
> I'm also sorry I keep changing/adding things to the uploaded chapters. I wanted to clarify or correct some plot. It'll probably keep happening TBH.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm a baka and illiterate.
> 
> If you notice any OOC aspects or improper grammar I need to correct then please PM me. I'll fix it when I read your message. (If it wasn't on purpose, I'll PM back)
> 
> TBH I have the poorest perception skills ever. Therefore I don't know what to rate this story. I want some shredding and brain eating here so...


End file.
